Un pequeño encuentro
by Jill Sutcliff
Summary: Aportación para el Reto de OC take Over del Foro de Resident Evil Behind the Horror y su grupo del mismo nombre en Facebook Un fugaz encuentro entre Chris redfield y el hijo menor de Albert Wesker


_**Dejo aquí mi aportación para el Reto de OC take Over del Foro de Resident Evil Behind the Horror y su grupo del mismo nombre en Facebook**_

_**Los personajes de la Saga de Resident Evil así como las organizaciones que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Capcom , Solo la historia y los personajes originales aquí mencionados son de mi propiedad y autoria **_

_**Un pequeño encuentro**_

Estaba perdido, había dado demasiadas vueltas por los corredores, todos le parecían iguales. Su mamá lo regañaría, y el tío Matt, le habían dicho que no saliera de la oficina de su mamá solo, aquel sitio estaba lleno de militares y podría ser peligroso para un niño de 4 años estar solo en ese lugar.

Pero había querido ir al baño, su mamá y el tío Matt habían salido unos minutos, pero el no podía esperar a que regresaran, creía recordar el camino al sanitario, pero no era así, ahora estaba solo y asustado.

Dio una vuelta más en un largo corredor, finalmente dio con un sanitario, si bien no sabía leer muy bien aún, podía identificar las figuras que indicaban cual era para hombres y cual para mujeres. Tenía que entrar rápido, o acabaría mojando sus pantalones.

-¡Maldito trabajo! - gruño entrando al sanitario a mojarse la cara

Se observó en el espejo, a sus 35 años lucia demasiado agotado, quien diría que el siempre enérgico Chris Redfield cambiaria tanto en solo 10 años.

-Debería agradecérselo a Umbrella - murmuro secándose con un trozo de papel

No podía engañarse a sí mismo, la farmacéutica los había metido en ese negocio a él y sus compañeros de STARS, se habían dedicado a tratar de detener los experimentos y la creación de armas biológicas que Umbrella distribuía, y justo cuando por fin tenían acorralado al principal causante de todo aquello, su vida dio un giro inesperado.

Habían pasado dos años ya desde el incidente, la BSAA había obtenido información del paradero de Spencer, si lograban arrestarlo y llevarlo al cuartel general, esperaban que les diera pistas para dar con el paradero de Wesker, ex capitán de los STARS y el bioterrorista más buscado del mundo, decir que era el hombre más peligroso del mundo no era una exageración.

Los planes no habían salido como esperaban, el anciano fundador de Umbrella estaba muerto, asesinado por el mismísimo Albert Wesker. Jill y el trataron de detenerlo, pero el sujeto había desarrollado unos increíbles poderes a causa del virus, no tuvieron oportunidad alguna, en un intento desesperado por salvarlo al de las garras de Wesker, se lanzó en su contra, cayendo ambos por un precipicio.

Buscaron a Jill durante 3 meses, pero no pudieron dar con su cuerpo y fue dada oficialmente como desaparecida en acción.

Pero el no pudo conformarse con aquello, no, el sentía que Jill aún estaba viva, en algún sitio. Era una tontería, sin embargo, Zafiro, la directora de la BSAA de Europa y su Ex Compañera de STARS, creía en él. Lo había apoyado en todo lo que podía. Había completado diversas misiones en todo el mundo, sobre todo en Europa, ganando fama y reconocimiento en la asociación. Además de ello, reunía información que le pudiera ayudar a dar con el paradero de Jill.

Pego su frente al espejo, observando sus ojeras, 2 años trabajando continuamente y aun no conseguía nada que pudiera ayudarle a dar con su compañera.

Jill- murmuro apretando los dientes

El sonido de agua corriendo lo puso en alerta, según él no había nadie más en aquel sanitario. Como fuera, tampoco es que alguien en la BSAA fuera a darle problemas.

Estaba preparado para intercambiar saludos con algún agente, pero no para ver a un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azul celeste, salir de cubículo, pero no era cualquier niño, si no el hijo de Zafiro.

¡¿Ethan?! - exclamo confuso

El solo lo miro, los hombres que estaban al servicio de su mamá jamás lo lastimarían, o eso quería creer. Pero a aquel musculoso soldado jamás lo había visto, era muy alto, mucho más que su mamá y demasiado musculoso, como un gorila, su mirada lucia molesta, a decir verdad, daba un poco de miedo.

-No.…no quise asustarte- se disculpó nervioso - Me llamo Chris Redfield ... Soy amigo de tu mamá

No conocía muchos nombres de los soldados de su mamá, pero el de Chris si lo había escuchado muchas veces, pero casi no lo había visto.

-que haces aquí solo? ¿Dónde está Zaf? ¿O Matt?

-Llamaron a mamá y al tío Matt a la sala de juntas - murmuro nervioso - quise salir al baño...y me perdí

-te perdiste?! - exclamo pasando saliva - eso si es un problema, si tu madre regreso ya, y no te ve... Debo llevarte de regreso... Vamos

-debo lavarme las manos primero- murmuro el niño acercándose al lavamanos, pero simplemente era muy alto para él.

Chris lo observo con curiosidad, por más que el pequeño se parara de puntas no lograba alcanzar el lavamanos. Suspiro levantándolo por la cintura, dándole su tiempo a que lavara sus manos.

Camino por los pasillos, realmente el niño se había alejado mucho de la oficina de su madre, el pequeño lo seguía casi corriendo, no se había percatado que sus zancadas eran bastante largas para las de él.

-tomemos un descanso - anuncio sentándose en un banquillo delante de una máquina expendedora- debes estar cansado por todo el rato que vagaste para dar con el sanitario, y por tratar de seguirme el paso

-un poco - respondió sinceramente - caminas muy rápido, como el abuelo cuando está molesto

-yo no estoy molesto, así que no te preocupes por eso - dijo estirándose - quieres algo de beber?

-no traje monedas - respondio apenado

-yo invito, como disculpa por hacerte correr

El niño sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía, Chris se levantó a la máquina expendedora, sacando una soda y un jugo para el pequeño. Lo observo beber mientras mecía los pies que le colgaban de la banca.

Casi no había tenido contacto con él desde que había nacido, el padre de Zaf se empeñaba mucho en alejar al niño lo más que podía de todo lo que tuviera que ver con los ataques biológicos y las armas, no quería que el niño pasara demasiado tiempo en las instalaciones de la BSAA, y si lo hacía, permanecía en los dormitorios o en la oficina de su madre, a veces en el comedor o el gimnasio, pero nunca en los hangares, la armería o los campos de entrenamiento y tiro.

No podía culpar a Andrew de ser así, él tampoco lo permitiría si estuviera en la misma situación. Después de todo, Ethan era hijo de Albert Wesker. Era normal que su abuelo quisiera evitar en mayor medida que se volviera como su padre.

Si bien en apariencia eran bastante parecidos, su carácter no lo era, aún. Ethan era muy tímido e inocente. Pero tampoco debía de olvidar que apenas tenía 4 años.

-tu...eres soldado de mi mamá? - pregunto curioso

-soy un agente que va por el mundo a donde lo llaman, apoyo de vez en cuando a tu mamá- respondió

-por eso el parche de tu hombro es de distinto color? - pregunto señalándolo - mamá me dijo que la BSAA está dividida en zonas, y cada zona tiene su color, aunque aún no me las aprendo

-las aprenderás algún día- sonrió de medio lado

-y tu...has peleado contra los monstruos? - pregunto mirándolo

Su expresión se volvió sombría, demoro un poco en responder.

-más veces de las que hubiera querido

Jamás había charlado tanto con un soldado que no fuera su tío Matt o su tío Saine. Aquel hombre le agradaba, aunque daba miedo lo grande y musculoso que era. Bebió un poco más de su jugo, quería preguntar otra cosa, pero no sabía si respondería.

-que es un Bioterrorista? - tartamudeo, apenas y había podido decir la palabra completa

Chris se quedó mirando las expendedoras unos momentos sin decir nada en absoluto, parecía que estaba recordando cosas malas. Quizá no había sido una buena pregunta.

-sabes decir palabras demasiado difíciles- sonrió de medio lado - un Bioterrorista es una persona muy mala, Ethan, hacen daño a las personas inocentes, sin sentir culpa, y solo por buscar dinero y poder.

El niño agacho la mirada ante la respuesta del mayor, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-que sucede? - pregunto Chris alarmado

-mi papá es un hombre muy malo - gimoteo

-porque lo dices?

-escuche al abuelo pelear con mamá hace muchos días ... No quiere que me traiga aquí, aunque es cuando más tiempo puedo estar con ella- se tallo los ojos limpiando sus lágrimas - le dijo que no quería que me volviera como papá por estar tan cerca de soldados y armas, que papá ya era el bioterrorista más buscado del mundo, como para que me volviera así

Era demasiado ver a un niño llorar, de verdad no sabía hasta qué punto sabia el niño, la verdad sobre su padre.

Le revolvió el cabello tratando de calmarlo, pero el pequeño no dejaba de sollozar.

-Ethan, escucha, que tu papá sea una mala persona, no quiere decir que tú seas como el- balbució - eres un buen niño, y muy inteligente, no tienes que ser como tu papá- agrego - solo, no hagas enojar a tu abuelo, y obedece a tu mamá, Matt, Saine e incluso Carlos cuidan de ti, no necesitas a una persona como tu papá cerca.

El pequeño lo miro lloroso y lleno de mocos, Chris tomo el pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpio la cara, suspiro, ¿cuantas veces no había discutido fuertemente con Jill a causa de aquello? Ella defendía el hecho de que Ethan no sería como Wesker si sabían educarlo, pero el siempre dudo, creía que por tener los genes del malvado ex capitán de STARS, su hijo podría volverse igual. Pero ahora estaba ahí, consolando al hijo de su mayor enemigo, diciéndole que él no sería como su papá.

-sigamos nuestro camino, tu mamá hará sonar las alarmas de todo el complejo si no te encuentra a su regreso

-está bien- susurro el pequeño sorbiendo mocos

-te llevare en mi espalda si dejas de llorar, hacemos el trato?

El pequeño asintió, mientras lo ayudaba a subir en su espalda. Avanzo por los pasillos mientras escuchaba las aventuras que el niño ideaba con sus naves espaciales y sus juegos de construcción. Quizá fuera hijo de Albert Wesker, pero ese niño era más parecido a Zaf y Carlos en su manera de ser, y esperaba que así fuera toda la vida.

-ETHAN! - aquella exclamación lo devolvió a la tierra

-Mamá! - exclamo el pequeño

Chris lo bajo al suelo, dejando que corriera hacia la joven directora de la BSAA Europa y Ex agente de STARS, El largo cabello castaño de Zafiro cubrió a Ethan cuando este la abrazo.

-estaba asustada, donde te habías metido? Te dije que no salieras de la oficina, que Matt y yo no tardábamos

-me perdí para ir al baño, pero el señor Redfield me ayudo a regresar

-pensé que harías sonar la alarma si no lo encontrabas – murmuro chris rascando su cabeza

-estuve a punto de hacerlo! - protesto apenada

-bien, pues ahí está de regreso, sano y salvo, cuídate Ethan ... ¡No te pierdas de nuevo! - exclamo revolviendo su cabello rubio.

-Chris. ...gracias! - murmuro Zafiro

-no hay de que Zaf, lo estás haciendo bien como madre

Se alejó de regreso por el pasillo, sin mirar atrás en ningún instante


End file.
